Je m'en souviens
by HeartSentence
Summary: SPOILERS 4x23 "Always". Réflexions de Kate sur la balançoire, avant qu'elle se précipite chez Castle. Points de vues alternés.


**Qui n'a pas pleuré, en regardant Always ? Sincèrement ? Quel épisode, hein? **

**Un OneShot où j'ai imaginé les pensées de Castle et de Beckett dans le 4x23. Je ne pouvais _pas_ ne pas écrire quelque chose après sa diffusion, même s'il y aura sûrement des centaines de fics Post-Always. L'été va être long, les amis. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Attention : SPOILER pour le 4x23.**

* * *

_« Quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : j'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice, créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui. » _**Alfred de Musset.**

* * *

.

**Beckett**

La pluie coule le long de mes tempes. Le froid rampe jusqu'à mes os, la lumière de l'éclair abîme mes rétines, et le grondement du tonnerre fait frémir mon cœur. Je sais que je devrais rentrer, et m'effondrer sur mon lit. Mais je suis sur une balançoire, dans un parc en ville, et je me balance tristement. Je suis épuisée. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger d'un pouce.

Je regarde la balançoire libre, à mes côtés, que la pluie trempe, et j'ai mal au cœur. J'ai mal aux bras, aux mains, aux épaules, de partout. Les ecchymoses que Maddox m'a faites sur ce toit commencent à se manifester d'une façon qui est loin d'être agréable.

J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. J'ai failli tomber dans le vide, et m'écraser vulgairement sur le sol. Mais j'ai tout fait pour me battre, pour m'accrocher. Parce que j'ai entendu sa voix. Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller de cette façon, sans lui avouer que je l'aime tellement fort, qu'il m'est impossible de lui dire. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais peur, mais ce sentiment est tombé dans le vide à ma place. Il ne fait plus partie de moi.

Et là dans l'obscurité, je ferme mes yeux, et offre mon visage à la pluie, qui nettoie mes larmes et ma peur. Je me dis qu'il est enfin temps. Je vois son regard bleu apparaître dans les tréfonds de la nuit. Je rouvre les yeux, il disparaît, et je suis toujours seule sous la pluie. La balançoire grince sous un coup de vent, ce bruit me rappelle qu'il n'est pas là, alors qu'il y a un an, il était sur cette balançoire. A m'écouter dire que je n'étais pas prête pour quoique ce soit de sérieux, de permanent.

Je me mets à penser à Castle, à tout ce que je voudrais de lui, à tout ce qu'il m'a apporté, au nombre de fois où il m'a plaquée au sol pour empêcher une balle de me déchirer. Je pense à la fois où il n'a pas réussi. A celle où il a avoué m'aimer pendant que j'étais étendue sur l'herbe tâchée de sang d'un cimetière.

Mes jambes se redressent avant que je sois sûre de ma destination prochaine. Je tourne la tête vers l'avenue sombre, balayée par les phares de voitures. Un pied l'un devant l'autre, j'avance. Jusqu'à chez lui. Je connais le chemin. L'eau clapote dans mes chaussures. Je n'ai plus mon arme, je n'ai plus de badge, je n'ai plus rien. Je comprends enfin qu'il est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, qu'il a tout fait pour me protéger, et que j'avais dû être la personne la plus cruelle au monde en n'éprouvant pas une seule once de gratitude.

Je suis devant sa porte. Mon poing tremblant se lève, et frappe quatre coups contre le bois sombre, comme quatre coups frappés à la porte du bonheur.

* * *

**Castle**

Je suis sur le point de me dire que la vie ne sert à rien, que je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Que j'ai envie de tout arrêter.

Puis, j'entend ces quatre coups frappés à ma porte, qui résonnent et couvrent le fracas de l'orage.

Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir, et si je me dirige vers elle, c'est machinalement, car je n'ai envie de voir personne. Je suis un homme au cœur brisé.

Ce dernier se tord de douleur quand je vois que c'est elle, qui est devant ma porte. Épanouie. Ruisselante. Ma respiration se bloque. Je l'examine. Ses cheveux dégoulinent, et ses yeux sont plus clairs que d'habitude. Beckett a l'air apaisée.

La colère s'empare tout de même de moi. Elle m'a rejetée alors que j'avais veillée sur elle pendant quatre ans, alors que je lui ai écrit des romans. J'adopte mon ton le plus froid :

- Beckett, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous... murmure-t-elle.

Le monde vacille sous mes pieds et j'ai l'impression de faire une chute vertigineuse. Elle plonge vers moi. Ses mains touchent mon visage, et un frisson me parcourt. Les lèvres de Kate se collent aux miennes et pendant un moment, je suis étourdi. Elle sent la pluie, la terre, la cerise. Cet instant a une odeur et une saveur d'éternité. Les doigts de Beckett caressent mes joues, avides. Je sens mes jambes fléchir sous le poids de ma surprise. J'avais imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois, je l'avais écrit même, mais rien ne pouvait se mesurer à ce moment. Elle quitte mes lèvres, et appuie son front contre le mien. Mon cerveau manque d'oxygène.

Elle respire contre ma bouche qu'elle est désolée, tellement désolée, elle me supplie, mon nom franchit ses lèvres. Elle veut m'embrasser encore, mais je veux savoir pourquoi elle a changé d'avis.

- Que s'est-il passé ? je demande.

- Il s'est enfui, avoue-t-elle. Et je m'en moquais. J'ai failli mourir, et je ne pouvais penser qu'à vous. J'ai envie de vous.

Elle rapproche ses lèvres à nouveau. Elle me veut. Elle me désire. Je me recule légèrement. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrive. Kate Beckett, me tombe dans les bras quatre ans après notre rencontre, et c'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Un éclair traverse la pièce, alors que les doigts de sa main droite courent sur mes lèvres, se pressent contre elles. Un besoin éternel me transcende, comme de l'eau bouillante, et je vois dans les yeux de Kate qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi sincère et désireuse. Tout l'amour refoulé que j'ai pour elle parle à ma place, s'exprime, d'une intensité incroyable et l'espace d'une seconde, je deviens complètement incontrôlable et je suis mu par ce sentiment.

Je la plaque contre la porte, et l'embrasse autant que je le peux, avec toute la force et la dévotion dont je suis capable. Elle soupire. Je respire son odeur et mon cœur vacille dans ma poitrine. Si l'amour avait une odeur ça serait la sienne. Elle sent l'abandon, la vulnérabilité, et l'amour brut.

* * *

**Beckett**

Richard Castle m'embrasse derrière l'oreille, et un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. J'ai les yeux clos. Le plaisir envahi chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps, et outrepasse les droits de la fatigue. Je n'ai plus du tout sommeil. Je sais déjà que je resterai éveillée toute la nuit. . Il place sa main sur mon cœur, à l'endroit exact où est ma cicatrice, et je tremble de contentement et de bonheur.

Le baiser qui suit est plus doux, plus subtil. Le besoin urgent est passé. Rick m'embrasse comme le font les amoureux, en m'attrapant la lèvre inférieure, la main placée sur mon cœur qui se désagrège tant son toucher est intense et significatif pour nous. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, où défilent nos années passées.

Ma mère est morte, depuis longtemps. Je pensais qu'en me désintéressant de son assassin, je me sentirais coupable. Que je me sentirais redevable envers elle toute ma vie. Mais je peux presque l'entendre à présent, me murmurer de vivre ma vie et de passer outre mon désir de vengeance et de justice, car notre existence est bien trop courte pour ne vivre que dans le passé.

Je lui souris. La main de Castle, large, s'empare de la mienne, beaucoup plus fine. Mon cœur bégaie lorsque je vois la façon dont il me regarde. Je quitte la porte contre laquelle j'étais appuyée, et je me retourne. Nous traversons le salon, et mes cheveux goutent, laissant des traces sur le plancher de bois. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, je me retourne, ma main est toujours dans la sienne.

- Je t'aime, Kate.

Le temps s'arrête, comme à chaque fois qu'il avoue m'aimer. Je lui souris tendrement. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais lui répondre en retour. Je murmure, taquine :

- Je m'en souviens, Castle.

Il hausse les sourcils, et me rattrape quand je saute dans ses bras. Je brosse mon nez contre sa joue. Les miennes sont rouges et me brûlent. Les prochains mots que je lui chuchote dans l'oreille me libèrent d'un poids monstre que je portais sur mes épaules depuis des années, et je me sens libre d'exister à nouveau. Je lui avoue enfin que je l'aime, que je l'aime à un point où rien d'autre autour ne comptera du moment qu'il sera à mes côtés. Et je veux qu'il y soit toujours.


End file.
